The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
During bowling, it is desirable to have the best feel of the ball when delivering it down the lane. In order to do this, finger inserts have been devised to provide the bowler with maximum feel of the ball in their hand. This is accomplished by providing inserts in the finger as well as in the thumb holes. During bowling, it is not uncommon for a bowler's thumb to swell during play. Thus, it is desirable to have an interchangeable thumb insert which would enable the bowler to adjust the thumb insert for varying conditions during bowling. Also, it is possible to change the thumb insert to accommodate a different bowler with the same ball.
Various types of removable inserts exist in the art. While it appears that the inserts are satisfactory for their intended purpose, those skilled in the art are always striving to improve the state of the art. Accordingly, the present disclosure provides a bowling ball thumb insert which includes an inner and outer sleeve. The outer sleeve is secured into a bowling ball. The inner sleeve is easily positioned into and locked in position on the outer sleeve. The present invention provides mating wings as well as a circumferential locking tab. Also, the disclosure illustrates partial threads on the inner and outer member to mate them with one another.